Obsession
by x.Cult Of Personality.x
Summary: JoMo and Melina are enjoying life, when Melina meets a handsome stranger in a mall. The only thing is, this man becomes dead set on making Melina his own and will stop at nothing to get her. As he continues to pursue her, though, things get deadly.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey, peeps, I got a new story featuring Melina and John Morrison! :D Anyways, this one is kind of like a sequel to my other story I Will Possess Your Heart so it's best to read that one before this one to understand what's going on. Anyhoo, onward with the story! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Obsession – Chapter 1<span>**

One nice summer day, John Morrison and Melina were enjoying a romantic vacation in Los Angeles, until an unwanted visitor would eventually make their lives a living hell...

"EEEEEEE! John, help me!" Melina cried, while she was roller skating down the boardwalk. She wasn't the best skater in the world, after all. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" she cried, speeding down, not knowing where to stop.

He chuckled. "Mel, hold on, just try to hold onto something!" he cried.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried, holding onto a palm tree, but then her skates forced her to let go and continue skating down the boardwalk. "Any other advice, babe?"

"I'm coming!" he cried, skating along to catch up with her. He swerved around some other people, and finally reached her before she could crash into the fence. Once he caught her, he wrapped his arms around her and spun around and around.

"WHOA! Johnny *giggle* stop it, you know how queasy I get when I spin around!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry." he said, stopping. "You ok?"

"You saved me from a certain doom. I'm pretty ok." she smiled, gazing into his eyes.

He gazed back into hers. "You are pretty." he said in an innocent voice.

She giggled. "Well, thank you, Morrison. You're pretty darned handsome yourself." she replied.

"I blush." he chuckled, before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and giving her an intoxicating kiss.

"Mmm..." she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know, I still can't get over what an amazing kisser you are."

"Hey, it takes two to tango, y'know." he replied with a smile. "So, beautiful, what else would you like to do today?"

"Hmm, seems like we've done everything except..." she began with an innocent smile.

"Shopping?" he finished.

"Pleeeeaaasseee?" she dragged out.

"Ok, ok! We'll go, just so that I won't have to see you whine." he replied.

"I don't whine!" she cried.

"Yes, you do." he said surely.

"No, I don't!"

"Uh huh."

"No, I DOOOOONNN'TTTTT!" she whimpered, stamping her feet.

"You know, you are so adorable when you do that." Morrison smiled.

"I know." she agreed.

* * *

><p>In the mall...<p>

"Ok, Mel, you shop till you drop, while I'll be looking for some more bejewels." announced Morrison.

"Ooh, more bejewels for your sexy abs?" she asked, playfully biting her lower lip.

"Yeah. I'll give you a sneak peek later on if you're a good girl." he replied.

"You know, I don't have to be such a good girl all the time. Don't you like me better when I'm naughty?" she asked before giving him a kiss.

"Mmm...I'll have to get back to you on that." he chuckled. "Anyways, happy shopping and just meet me when you're done."

"Ok!" she exclaimed, heading inside. Afterwards, she shopped and found the cutest tops, bottoms, and accessories to match. Once she finally bought everything, she approached the counter while the cashier could barely see her face.

"Big shopper, I see." the cashier said with a chuckle. He had a nice British accent that caught her by surprise.

"Yeah, but I really can't help it. Sorry for the mess." she said, putting everything on the counter. Once she did, she saw the cashier, a handsome, young looking guy who couldn't be older than 34.

He saw her for the first time and looked at her for a few seconds with a smile before saying anything.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry, it's just, you're so pretty." he replied.

"Aww, thanks." she replied. "So, uh, I'll pay credit." she said, taking out her card.

"No, that's all right. For someone as beautiful as you, your purchases are on the house." he replied.

"What?" she asked, surprised. "ALL of this?"

"On the house." he repeated.

"But I don't understand, won't you get in trouble for letting me just take all this?" she asked. "I mean, I have enough to pay."

"Oh, I'm the manager of this place, I get to make all the decisions, so it's all right." he smiled.

"Wow, well, thank you so much, uh..." she began.

"River." he introduced.

"Thanks, River." she replied, taking her bags and heading out.

"Wait!" he cried.

She turned around.

"I was uh, just wondering. I don't have any plans after I get off of work, and maybe you and I could go out for coffee or something, y'know, get to know one another." he said.

"Oh, sorry, River, but I already have a boyfriend." she replied, heading out.

River looked stunned for a moment, but then was curious to know who her 'boyfriend' was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, babe, you can do it!" Melina exclaimed, while Morrison struggled to carry all the bags.

"Criminy." he announced, tossing the bags in the backseat of their car. "Mel, when I said 'Shop till you drop', I never meant 'Shop till I drop dead'!"

She laughed. "You know what a crazy shopper I am! Besides, you volunteered to carry my bags for me." she replied.

"Well, curse me for being such a gentleman." he replied with a smirk.

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I love you." she told her boyfriend.

"I love you." he said sincerely, while they hopped in the car. "So, how much did all this cost?"

"Believe it or not, it cost a whopping..." she began.

"Drum roll please!" he cried, drumming on the dashboard.

"...Nothing!" she finished happily.

He stopped and looked at her in surprise. "Nothing? You're saying that you got all this stuff for free?" he asked.

"Uh huh!" she exclaimed.

"How? Was there some kinda contest and you won yourself a free shopping spree or something?"

"No, the cashier was nice enough to let me have all this stuff for free." she replied.

"Wow, let me have the number to that store!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was totally nice of him." she said with a laugh.

"Him?" he asked, his smile fading a little bit.

"Yeah, his name's River, the manager of the place. He said that since I was so beautiful, that I could have everything on the house." she continued.

"Well, at least he has good taste." he smiled, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"How sweet of you!" she smiled back. "Now, can you drive us back home so's I can see how your bejewels look on your washboard abs?"

"_Later_, Mel, it's still early and we have lots to do still." he replied.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like, maybe heading to Santa Monica and having some fun on the pier." he replied with a smirk. "Whaddya think?"

"Ooh, sounds awesome! Come on, drive, drive!" she exclaimed happily.

Little did they know, River ended his shift early and closed down the store, deciding to follow the two in his car.

"That woman's so beautiful that I never even caught her name! And I gotta see who this 'boyfriend' of hers is, because whoever he is, how can he top all this? I've got the looks, the money, she should've fallen for me right then and there. But first things first, I have to get her name." he told himself, driving after them.

* * *

><p>After about 45 minutes of driving...<p>

"Hey, John, you notice something a little weird?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

She looked in the rearview mirror. "That car's been following us for like, the whole entire trip. Seems a little strange, doesn't it?" she continued.

"Well, they're probably headed to Santa Monica, too, no biggie." he replied.

"Yeah, but for the whole trip?" she asked, still looking in the mirror.

"Mina, you gotta stop being so paranoid all the time." he said, playfully tussling her hair.

She jokingly punched his arm back before smoothing her hair. "I am not paranoid!...Ok, maybe a little." she said shyly.

"You don't need to worry about anything, because there's nothing TO worry about." he replied. "See, and during all that, I never even got to mention that we're here already."

She laughed. "Yay!" she cheered, hopping out of the car. Before Morrison could get out, she rushed to his side and opened the door. "Johnny, hurry up!"

While she practically pulled him out, he replied, "Ok, jeez, Mina, you've been here before, calm yourself down!"

"No!" she replied. "I'm just so excited!"

"Do you want to try some of those hash brownies?" he asked. "That why you're so excited?"

She smirked. "Maybe." she replied, taking his hand and running off.

"You do know what those are, right?"

"Hash brownies." she replied.

"They're brownies made with marijuana." he replied.

She looked shocked. "Oh. Oh, God."

He laughed.

"How about we go for fish and chips instead?" she asked quickly.

"Deal!" he exclaimed.

They didn't see River's car pull in the parking space next to theirs and step out of the car, watching them from a distance. "Hmm, so he's her boyfriend. Looks like I got a little competition after all." he said, following them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Before going out to lunch, the two had some fun on the roller coaster before heading on the Ferris wheel, where River would finally find his way to Melina...

"You don't feel all queasy from the ride, do you?" asked Morrison.

"Nah...just a little...dizzy!" she exclaimed, leaning on his chest.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Maybe a little ride on the Ferris wheel'll make you feel better." he replied.

"I think that getting you alone in a locked room would make me feel better." she said seductively, tracing his jaw line.

"Ooh, me, too." he smiled, wrapping her in a passionate kiss.

"Next!" the operator said, gesturing an open car.

Neither of them heard him, while Melina pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. "Mmm..Johnny..." she mumbled.

"Uh, NEXT?" the operator demanded.

"Ooh, baby." Morrison mumbled, lifting up her leg and wrapping it around his waist.

"NEXT!" everyone in line cried, startling them.

"Oh! Sorry!" Melina cried, embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry." Morrison turned red, following her inside their car. "Now that we're alone..."

The two resumed making out, until she saw someone step in and join them in their car. "Huh?" she questioned.

"Well, hello!" River greeted with a smile.

"River!" she exclaimed, surprised. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a packed pier today and they're having three people to a car, so yeah." he replied. "Who's this?"

"Oh, uh, this is my boyfriend, John Morrison, Johnny, this is River, the guy who gave me a free shopping spree!" she exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, River." Morrison said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, John." he replied, shaking his.

"So, you gave her a free shopping spree, huh? That was pretty nice of you." Morrison told him.

"Well, I just couldn't let someone as pretty as her here pay all that cash. Say, uh, I never even caught your name." he said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Melina." she said.

"Melina. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." River replied.

"Oh, well, thanks." she said shyly.

Meanwhile, Morrison looked a little suspicious towards the guy.

"So, uh, how long have you two been together?" asked River.

"We met around 2004,05, but then things got a little rough between us. After a while we realized that we totally needed one another and y'know, got back together." he explained.

"And we intend on sticking together for like, ever." Melina smiled, taking his arm.

While they kissed, River turned and looked out the window, trying to hide his jealousy.

* * *

><p>After the ride was over, the lovers visited Muscle Beach, while discussing River...<p>

"So, uh, that River's a pretty nice guy, huh?" asked Morrison, doing some curls with his weights.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Too nice. I don't like him." he finished.

"What? Why not?" she asked, surprised.

"I kept seeing the way that he looked at you, y'know, like he wanted you for himself." he replied.

"I actually kinda noticed that, too. But maybe he was just being polite." she replied.

"Hmm. I just wish he hadn't joined us in that car. I wanted you to myself." he smirked.

"Trust me, babe, we'll have all night to ourselves." she smiled, giving him a kiss.

After that, she lied down and watched him, gazing at how hot and sexy he looked working out.

_"God, __why'd __we __even __break __up __in __the __first __place? __He's __just __too __amazing __to __me, __not __to __mention __has __the __body __of __a __Greek __God."_ she thought lovingly.

He caught her watching him, while he flashed her his cute, crooked smile. "Whatcha looking at?" he asked.

"Just a sexy stud like you working out under the sun." she smiled.

"Oh, my." he replied, blushing a bit. "Well, to me, you look like an angel in this light."

"Oh, Johnny..." she blushed back.

"It's true! Now I'm gonna go grab some water, you want one?" he asked.

"Sure!"

"K, be right back!" he replied, giving her a quick kiss before heading off.

"Hurry, I miss you already!" she exclaimed, still gazing at him.

While she was alone, River took the opportunity to talk to her. "Melina, hey!" River exclaimed.

Surprised, she whipped around. "River, uh, hi. What brings you here?" she asked.

"I was just drawn to your unparalleled beauty." he replied, joining her.

She felt a little uncomfortable while he took a seat closer to her. "T-thanks." she replied quietly.

"Mina, are you all right?" he asked. "You seem a little...distant."

"I'm fine, I-what'd you call me?" she asked.

"Mina. Isn't that your nickname?" he asked.

"Only John can call me that. How'd you even know my nickname?" she demanded.

"Lucky guess. Honestly, you remind me of my ex-wife, God rest her soul." he continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's all right. You just remind me of her. Her name was Marina, close to yours, and I always called her Mina, too." he explained.

"Wow." she replied, nervous.

Then, to her surprise, he tilted her head so that his eyes could meet hers. "I just can't believe how drawn to your beauty I really am." he said quietly.

She moved away. "Please, River! I have a boyfriend!" she cried, bothered.

"I'm sorry, but the fact that we keep running into one another could mean something! Something great!" he exclaimed, taking her hand.

"No! Look, it was nice of you to let me have all those clothes for free, but now, you're pushing it, buddy!" she cried. "I'm gonna go find my man, and this will be the last we will see of each other, ok?"

"We'll see, my sweet." he replied with a smile. "We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Just wanted to thank CrazyKidd99 for her reviews! Glad you love the story so far! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Scared, she jogged over to meet Morrison before running into him.

"Hey, babe, got you a mineral wa-WHOA! What's the problem?" he asked, surprised.

"Babe, maybe we should head somewhere else." she said, taking his hand.

"Really? How come?"

She looked back and made sure that River wasn't following her. "Uh, it's just getting late and I was thinking we get back home." she said quickly.

"Late? It's only 5:32." he replied, checking his watch.

"Yeah, well, you know how it gets dark pretty early and you know how afraid I am when I'm out really late." she continued.

"Mel, something's wrong." he sensed.

She squeezed his hand. "Can we just head to the car, please?" she asked pleadingly.

He looked worried and caressed her cheek. "Ok." he replied.

While they drove home, she continued looking out of the rearview mirror, when she finally saw the same dark car that followed them driving after them again. "No!" she whispered quietly.

Morrison noticed her staring out of the mirror, and decided to take a quick look for himself. "That's the same car from earlier." he announced.

"Yeah, I know." she agreed shakily.

"Melina, please tell me what's bothering you." he said.

She was quiet.

"Sweetie, if you don't tell me, how am I supposed to help you out?" he continued softly. "I won't be mad at you or anything."

She sighed. "It's River." she replied.

His expression turned from worried to serious. "Yeah?"

"When you were out getting us drinks, he joined me, and got a little too close to me. After that, he keeps on saying how pretty I am, and he called me Mina."

"What?" he cried, shocked. "That's only my name for you! How the hell did he know?"

"I have no idea! He says that it was what he used to call his dead ex-wife." she explained.

He looked stunned. "Dead ex-wife?"

"Yeah. So after that, he gets closer to me and says how something great could happen since we keep running into one another." she replied. "Then I just told him that I already have you, and that we would stop running into one another once and for all, and I just ran outta there and met up with you again."

"Man, I KNEW this River character was a bad dude!" he cried, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. He looked back in the rearview mirror to find the same car following them, and then he turned their car down another road.

"Whoa! John, where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm trying to see if this car behind us is gonna keep on following us." he said, continuously looking back.

"Oh, God, he is! Ok, I seriously think that River's the one that's been driving that car the whole time." she replied.

"I got a plan. Hold on." he said, swerving the car around and quickly heading back on the main street, hoping to throw the other car off course. "See him?"

She looked back. "No, thank God. Just keep on going till he can't find us anymore."

He nodded and sped faster.

* * *

><p>In his car, River smiled while he said, "Oh, Mina, my sweet. There's no escaping me. You're just too beautiful to let go, and I'll certainly find a way to win you from that boyfriend of yours."<p>

*ring ring*

"Yeah?"

"_Well, __hello, __big __brother!"_ exclaimed a woman's voice. _"Nice __to __hear __that __you __actually __picked __up __the __phone __this __time."_

"Look, sis, what's going on? You feeling ok after what happened?" he asked.

_"Well, getting shot and left for dead by the one you love more than anything'll hit you hard for a while, but I'm still around and I intend to get him back."_

"Well, thank God you're all right."

_"So, you sound stressed out. What's bugging you?"_

"Well, I think I've found the woman of my dreams and I want her. Badly." he replied.

_"Oh? __Sounds __similar __to __my __dilemma. __What's __she __look __like?"_she asked.

"She's a ray of sunshine! With raven colored hair, beautiful eyes, she seems like a feisty little Latina. But the only thing stopping me from getting her's that little movie star looking, athlete-muscled boyfriend of hers. I gotta think up another plan to see her again." he explained.

_"Heh. Good luck. You know how hard it took me to try and get rid of that little Red headed bitch who was trying to steal my man away from me. And I failed. So don't let the same happen to you, all right?"_

"Oh, believe me, I want her, and there's no way anyone's gonna stop me from seeing her again. Well, gotta go. Love ya, Sage."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sage is a character in my previous story <span>I will Possess You Heart<span> if you don't know her. If you've already read it, then...she's still alive. Uh oh._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A little while later, the two arrived back at their hotel, still worrying about whether or not River would find them...

"At least he stopped following us. I hope he just decided to leave us alone and quit." announced Morrison.

"Me, too." she agreed. "Hey, babe, I'm sorry I made us leave so early. You're not mad, are ya?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I could never be mad at my paparazzi princess." he replied, kissing her forehead.

"Ever?" she asked innocently.

"NEVER ever. Ever." he smiled before they shared a passionate kiss. "So, tomorrow, how about we head out to the carnival?"

She lit up. "Ooh, there's a carnival in town?" she asked.

"Yeah, it'll be a beautiful day, and it'll be just you and I. No River allowed." he smiled again.

"Thank God." she smiled, giving him another kiss.

After that, they threw themselves on the bed, but before they could do anything, the phone rang.

"Who could that be?" he asked.

"I dunno. Room service, maybe." she said, picking up. "Hello?"

_"Hi, __Mina."_greeted River. _"Now, __look, __you __didn't __mean __what __you __said __back __at __the __beach, __right? __I __mean, __I __really __want __to __see __you __again."_

"River, damn it, how'd you get this number?" she cried angrily.

_"That doesn't matter, now-"_

"Look, you need to leave me the hell alone once and for all, all right?" she demanded.

"Let me see that phone." Morrison said, "Hey River, it's John, her boyfriend. I'd really appreciate it if you'd stay the hell away from my girlfriend, all right? You can clearly tell that she wants nothing to do with you!"

_"...Oh, so you say. But let's let sweet Mel make the decisions about who she really wants, ok?" _

After he hung up, Morrison mumbled, "Son of a bitch."

"What'd he say?" she asked.

"Nothing important." he replied.

"How did he get our room's number?" she asked, scared. "I mean, how'd he even know where our HOTEL was?"

"That's what concerns me the most. This guy must've gotten some kinda information on us somehow." he agreed.

"John...what if he's somewhere in this hotel right now? I mean, there's no other way he'd know our room's telephone number and everything so easily." she said, worried.

"He can't be. I thought we lost him out on the road, there's no way he can be here!" he exclaimed. "But just in case, I'll keep a close eye out for him so that he can't come anywhere near you again."

She hugged him. "Thanks, baby. I love you so much."

"And I love you, Mel." he replied, before they wrapped themselves in another exhilarating kiss. They lowered themselves on the bed and began making love throughout the rest of the night...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Melina woke up, only to find that Morrison wasn't there...<p>

"Mmm...Johnny? John?" she asked.

Then, she picked up a note from him that was next to her on the bed. It read, _"Morning, __babe, __went __out __to __grab __us __some __breakfast, __BRB. __P.S., __I __love __you __:)"_

She blushed and giggled at the note, before heading to the shower. Once she stepped inside and turned on the water, she went on to condition her hair, while the steam covered the glass, and she didn't see River approach her in the room. "Wow, what a vision of loveliness." he said, taking out a camera and snapping a few shots of her in the shower, before heading off. She thought she saw a few bright lights and cleared the steam away, only to find nobody there. Melina looked stunned for a moment, but shook it off and continued.

Meanwhile, Morrison returned to their room. "Hey, Mel?" he called, hearing the shower on. Then, he caught an envelope on the side dresser. "What's this?" he asked, opening it. After that, he found a note written by River, which said, "_Melina's __my __goddess __and __mine __only. __From __the __day __that __I __first __met __her, __I __knew __that __I __wanted __her __to __be __with __me __forever. __I __will __do __whatever __I __have __to __do __to __capture __my __angel, __even __if __it __involves __following __her __everywhere __she __goes, __for __the __rest __of __her __life. __I __will __make __her __mine, __and __I __wish __to __make __the __most __passionate, __intense __love __to __her __that __she's __never __felt __before. __Mina, __if __you're __reading __this, __I __think __I __love __you."_

After he finished reading, his fists clenched angrily around the letter, and he didn't notice Melina stepping out of the shower and seeing his angry expression. "Uh...John? What's the matter?" she asked.

He crushed the letter with his hand. "I don't want you to see this." he replied.

"See what? Maybe I do want to see!" she cried, trying to take the letter from him while he tried to keep it away.

"Mel, please." he said.

"John, please gimme!" she cried, taking it. She read the chilling letter, before going weak in the knees and quickly taking a seat on the bed. "...It's from River." she said in a whisper.

He ripped the letter in pieces. "Babe, I won't let that bastard go anywhere near you, I promise." he said soothingly. "I will be right here with you."

"He's stalking me, John. I don't think I can leave this place ever again." she continued, rocking back and forth.

He held her tightly. "Hey, hey, shh, calm down, sweetie. You do not have to stay trapped in here. We're still going out to the carnival today." he said.

"But River's out there looking for me!" she cried.

"I'll be there, too. And he has to get through me to get to you, which he won't. Trust me, Melina, I'll protect you." he replied. "You were so excited about the carnival, and you can't let some sick freak scare you. You're like, the strongest woman that I've ever known. I can't stand seeing you this way. So whaddya say? You going?" he asked, combing through her damp hair.

She smiled. "Give me a couple of minutes to get dressed." she replied before kissing him.

* * *

><p>After that, the two headed out to the carnival, where it was very crowded, but would River be lurking around?<p>

Melina grabbed Morrison's arm, while constantly looking back to make sure that River wasn't around.

"Mina, he's not around here, you gotta settle down." he told her.

"How do you know that he isn't here?" she asked him. "I know you told me not to be paranoid, but I am."

"Well, how about we play a few games to keep our mind off of whatshisname?" he asked. "I bet I can win you that purple dragon doll up there."

A smile grew on her face. "These games are rigged, I doubt it." she joked.

"I can't believe you have no faith in me." he said with a smile. "I'll prove you wrong, just watch."

He tossed a baseball towards the three bottles and missed the first time...

"HA! I knew it!" she laughed.

"You're mean to me." he concluded, before tossing a second baseball, which missed again.

"Steee-rike two!" she called.

"I got this last one, I got it." he said, tossing the third ball, which made a strike!

"BOOYAH!" Morrison cheered, before handing the dragon to her.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, giving him a kiss.

"So, have anything to say for not believing me?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, and thank you, my Shaman of Sexy." she smiled.

"You're welcome. So, wanna look for a ride or something?" he asked.

"Sure!" she exclaimed. _"Maybe __this __will __be __a __great __day __after __all."_ she thought. While they walked through the busy place, she dropped her dragon.

"Oops!" she cried, running back to pick it up. After that, she looked ahead not to find Morrison anywhere. "John? John!" she cried. "Damn it."

She rushed ahead and continued searching for him. "JOHN!" She kept running, until she ran into a familiar someone.

"Mina, my goddess!" River exclaimed. "I've finally found you again!"

"You left me that note, didn't you, you sick son of a bitch!" she cried.

"Everything I said in that note is true, though! I adore you, and I WILL make you my own, no matter what that little movie star looking boyfriend of yours thinks." he replied.

"Leave my Johnny alone!" she cried. "Wait, what am I even doing here talking to you, he's probably worried sick about me!"

While she ran off, he grabbed her arm. "Wait! Look, don't you want to see these pictures first? I captured you at your most beautiful state." he said, revealing the photos of her in the shower.

Seeing how exposed she was, tears welled up in her eyes and she tossed them away somewhere. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she cried, running off.

"Mel, come back!" River cried, running after her.

She sped through the crowd and looked back to continue finding River chasing her. "MINA!" he cried.

She cried while she sped away, until she found a less secluded place and stopped for a second. "Oh, God. John, where the hell are you?" she asked.

"There you are!" River cried, appearing out of nowhere and tightly wrapping her in his arms.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed loudly.

"Shh! Shh, quiet, my goddess, nobody must hear us." he said, covering her mouth.

Melina tried fighting him off, but he was too strong for her. "MMMMMMM!MMMMMMM!" she struggled to scream.

"C'mon, I'll take you away from here." he whispered. But before he could take her anywhere, Morrison saw the love of his life in danger and came to the rescue. "Get the hell away from her, you bastard!" he screamed, before punching River out. Melina rushed into John's arms, while River stood up and replied, "You, pretty boy, you're a distraction and I intend to erase you from the picture. She'll be mine at the end."

After he walked away, Morrison was about to go after him and finish him off, until Melina stopped him. "John, stop, he's gone now." she said.

"Baby, did that prick hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. God knows what he would've done if you hadn't came." she broke down, crying in his arms.

He held her tightly, trying to comfort his trembling girlfriend. "I'm here now. If he lays another finger on you, I swear I'll kill him." he whispered before kissing her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After the ordeal, they headed back to the hotel, where Melina was crouched on the bed, tightly clutching her dragon doll...

Morrison joined her in the room, devastated to see her this way. Without saying a word, he crawled on the bed and joined her before wrapping his arms around her. "Johnny?" she asked after a long silence.

"Hmm?"

"I know I haven't said this yet, but I'm scared, John, I'm so scared." she said quietly.

"It's all right to be afraid. Like I said, I'll be right here and there's no way I'm leaving you." he replied.

"But he threatened to kill you!" she exclaimed, sitting up and facing him.

"I know."

"Babe, if anything ever happened to you, I-I couldn't go on." she started sobbing.

"Hey. I'm sticking around here, you better believe it. My job here's to protect you and that's what I'm gonna do. And If anything ever happened to you...I couldn't go on, either."

After that, she gazed at him before they wrapped themselves in another passionate kiss. After they broke apart, he said, "Mina, please. Let me make love to you. I want to make you happy again, and most of all, I just want you and I to be the only two people in the world."

She smiled. "Thank you for saying that because I need you so much." she said before they crashed in another kiss and made themselves comfortable on the bed…

* * *

><p>After their lovemaking was finished, he held Melina in his arms while she rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.<p>

"Told ya I'd make you feel better." he chuckled.

She giggled. "I love you, mi amor." she repeated sincerely.

He kissed her forehead. "And I love you, mi corazon." he replied devotedly.

During the night, Melina was in the middle of what would be a nightmare about River...

_She was asleep in bed, while someone's arms were wrapped around her. After she woke up, she smiled at the thought of being held in Morrison's strong arms. "Johnny? You awake?" she asked quietly._

_No reply._

_"Johnny?" she asked, turning around to find River there instead of her boyfriend._

_"Melina, my goddess! You look beautiful when you're asleep." he said._

_Her eyes widened in shock and she screamed in fright. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Sweetums, what's the matter?" he asked._

_"No! No, this isn't happening! Where's my John, WHERE IS HE?" she demanded, moving away from him._

_"John? I know nothing of this John of which you speak of." he replied._

_"You LIAR! You know exactly who he is, especially after he nearly kicked your ass the other day!" she screamed. "You know, screw this, I'm calling the police."_

_"I wouldn't do that." he replied. _

_She picked up the phone to find that the line was dead. "Damn it!" she cried, running towards the door._

_"Hey, where the hell are you going?" he demanded, grabbing her before she left._

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP! JOHN, HELP ME!" she screamed._

_"Shut up!" he cried, throwing her back on the bed and handcuffing her to the bedpost. "Now, it's time for our main event, what I've been wanting to do to you ever since I first saw you." he said, undoing his jeans and approaching her. _

_"NOOOOOOOO! JOHN! SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed. "HELP!..."_

* * *

><p>"Help! John! Where are you?" Melina cried in her sleep.<p>

"Mel! MEL! Wake up!" John cried, shaking her.

She gasped once she woke up. "Oh, Johnny..." she sobbed in his arms.

He hugged her tightly. "It was only a nightmare, Mel, it's all right. You're safe." he said softly.

The next morning, Melina was still in bed watching TV, while Morrison joined her with a bouquet of flowers. "Buenos Dias, mi corazon!" he exclaimed.

She giggled.

"You feeling any better?" he asked, handing her the flowers.

"Yeah, now that you're here." she smiled, taking them. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I wanted to give em to you." he replied, lying down next to her. "Listen, if you don't feel comfortable going outside yet, I understand. We can spend the whole day inside if you want."

"No." she said, to his surprise. "I was thinking, and I can't let some psychotic stalker confine me to this room for the rest of my life! I can't be afraid anymore, John. All I need is you by my side. I believe that the two of us can finish him off together if we have to."

He smiled at her. "Melina Perez, I am so proud of you." he replied before giving her a hug and kiss.

"Thanks, I'm proud of me, too. So, uh, you think we could maybe go out camping for a couple of days?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, Mel, that sounds like a yes from me. Let's get going, my feisty senorita!" he exclaimed, helping her up.

* * *

><p>Little did they know, River was in the room next to theirs and heard everything that they said.<p>

*ring ring*

"Sage?" he asked.

_"Hey, __Riv, __just __calling __to __see __if __you'd __made __any __progress __yet."_ she said.

"No. I almost had her yesterday, but her pretty-boy boyfriend stepped in and stole her away from me." he replied.

_"I __told __you __something __like __this __would __happen!" _she cried. _"Look, __a __little __advice __from __someone __who's __been __in __your __position __before. __Try __to __psych __out __the __boyfriend __before __you __try __and __kill __him. __He'll __be __caught __off __guard __and __then __you'll __have __nobody __standing __in __your __way."_

"Thanks, Sage, but I gotta do this my own way. Trust me, I'll get Melina to myself by the end of the day." he said seriously.

_"Fine. __Just __make __sure __you're __the __one __who __ends __up __alive __in __the __end."_ she finished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later that day, Melina and Morrison arrived to an outside cabin, which was located near their campsite...

"Isn't it beautiful out here?" he asked.

"It sure is! I'm glad I decided to go out." she replied, stepping out of the car.

"I'm glad, too." he agreed. "So, my princess, what would you like to do first? Today's your day."

"Um...how about a nice hike through the woods? It'll take our minds off of the River situation, right?" she asked.

"Hey, sounds great to me! Besides, whatever my princess wants, that's what she gets." Morrison smiled.

"Oh, my god, you are just too good to me." she smiled back, giving him a kiss. "Race you through!"

"HEY! No fair, I'm taller, I should get a head start!" he exclaimed.

Little did they know, River was there too, and decided to quietly follow them...

Up ahead...

"Wow, this scene's just amazing." Morrison announced, looking out at the view. "Want to hike some more or what?"

She was about to reply, before having a flashback of the previous day, when River revealed those photos of Melina in the shower. She shivered at the thought, until her boyfriend broke into her thoughts. "Mina?" he asked.

"Oh! Did you say something?" she asked shakily.

"I was just asking if you wanted to hike anymore. Mel, are you feeling ok?" he asked, concerned.

She reeled for a second, but then decided to tell him. "Babe, I have something important to tell you." she said.

"Yeah?" he asked seriously.

"Yesterday when I ran into River, I found out that he snuck into our hotel room and took pictures of me!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he demanded.

"John, he saw me in the shower! He-he took freaking pictures of me when I was there!" she exclaimed, crying.

"No. No, he cannot do all this crap to you and get away with it!" he exclaimed angrily, wrapping her in a hug. "Sweetie, why didn't you tell me this yesterday?"

"I was too afraid of River catching us to even remember." she replied. "I'm trying to stay strong, but I don't know if I can. It's too hard!"

"Hey, there, calm down. You ARE strong, Mel, you're doing a great job already. You're handling the situation one hell of a lot better than I am." he replied.

"You?" she asked.

"Yeah, the minute I first heard about what this guy wanted to do, I wanted to flipping murder him!" he exclaimed. "Anyways, he's not even here right now, so there's no need to worry."

"Oh, I beg to differ." a voice said, joining them.

"NO!" Melina cried, hiding behind Morrison once they saw River.

"Looking lovely as ever, Mina." he greeted.

"How the hell did you find us?" Morrison demanded, trying to keep his temper in control, for Melina at least. "HOW did you know we'd be here?"

"I rented the hotel room next to yours and overheard everything." he replied.

They both looked shell shocked.

"WHAT?" she demanded. "All this time you've been living NEXT to us? That's probably why it was so easy for you to sneak into our room and take pictures of me in the shower, wasn't it, you sick bastard?"

"I only wanted to capture you in your purest form. You looked too damned gorgeous, anyway, so how could I pass up a chance like that?" asked River.

Meanwhile, Morrison couldn't take hearing any more. "You fucking son of a bitch!" he cried, charging towards him and throwing a few punches at him. "You leave her alone, you hear me? She doesn't deserve to be tormented by you!" he screamed between punches.

"John, be careful!" Melina cried, worried.

River used all he had to shove him away. "And YOU, pretty boy! You're the only thing standing in between Melina and I, and I WILL kill you if I have to." he said, whipping out a gun.

Shocked, the two lovers glared at him and the weapon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'm not kidding. I WILL use this gun." he continued seriously.

"River? How did you get that?" Melina asked slowly.

"Doesn't matter, my sweet Mina." he replied.

"Stop calling her that, damn it." Morrison said through clenched teeth, stepping towards him.

"John." Melina said sharply, holding him back.

"Mina, I just don't understand. Why keep him when you could have someone like me?" he asked, still holding out the gun. "I'm rich, I got the looks, I can give you everything you ever wanted and more."

"Ok, news flash, buddy, Melina already has all of that with me. Difference is: I'm not a gun crazy, psychotic stalker who deserves the holy shit beaten outta him." he replied seriously.

"Oh, will you just shut up?" River demanded, his finger on the trigger. "Before I shoot you right here and now?"

"River, knock it off!" Melina cried. "John's right, he is everything that I ever wanted, and I'll be damned if I let you hurt him. You'll have to get through me before you get to him."

"Melina, my goddess! I'd never dream of hurting such a delicate woman like you!" he exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, you better not, since you're not laying a damned finger on her again." Morrison interrupted.

Then, River fired the gun towards them, while they quickly ducked down.

"AAH!" she screamed in surprise.

"You all right?" asked Morrison.

"Yeah." Melina said, still stunned.

"Next time, I won't miss. _Johnny_." River said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you can go screw yourself!" Morrison replied.

"John, stop it, let's just get away from this freak!" she cried, taking his hand and taking him along.

"Ooh, a chase, how fun." River exclaimed, chasing the two through the forest, occasionally shooting towards them.

The two lovers sped ahead, seeing nothing but trees and needed a place to hide. *BOOM! BOOM!*

"We gotta find some kinda hiding spot before he kills us." John announced before they found a temporary hiding place behind some large boulders.

"Yeah, but where? Our cabin's way back there and we can't turn back!" she replied. "And this place isn't gonna hide us for too long!"

"Oh, sweet Mel? Where, oh where could you be?" River asked from a distance.

"Sounds like he's getting closer." she concluded.

John quickly looked around for some kind of diversion and then said, "I got a plan. Mel, you find a way to safety, and I'll take on River."

"What? No! I won't let you become a human target for him!" she protested.

"I don't have any other choice!" he argued. "You're the one that he wants, so I gotta get you outta here. I'll distract him from you while you get away."

"John, I won't let you get killed because of me!" she argued back, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Melina, I won't let YOU get yourself killed by him because of ME!" he cried emotionally. "Baby, I love you more than anything, and I just can't afford to let a damn thing happen to you. I'll try to take River down, and you just get yourself to safety. If he doesn't kill me, I'll come and find you and we can both get outta here together. Ok?"

While he wiped away her tears, she replied, "Morrison, if you don't keep that promise, I'll never forgive you for it." she said before they shared a deeply passionate kiss.

"Oh, how touching." River's voice startled them, while he looked down at them.

"Mel, get outta here. I'll take care of him." John told her.

She nodded and quickly headed off, while River was about to chase her, and Morrison stood in his way. "Will you please move aside so that I can retrieve my angel before I lose her?" he demanded.

"You, you sick bastard, you're not goin' anywhere near her." he replied. "Now, you can do whatever the hell you want to me, I don't really care about that. But when it comes to Melina, the love of my life, you're gonna pay for all the shit that you've been putting her through."

"Well, SINCE I'm apparently allowed to do whatever I want to you, I might as well just take you out of the picture right here and now. At least then, I'll finally have Mina to myself." River replied, pointing his gun at him.

Meanwhile, Melina never took her eyes away from the scene, and had to do something before things turned deadly. "No. No, I can't let him!" she cried, rushing back.

"Goodnight, pretty boy." River said, but before he could shoot, Melina tackled Morrison down to the ground just in time. "JOHNNY!" she cried. "You ok?"

"Melina, what the hell are you doing here? I told you to get yourself to safety!" he cried sternly.

"John, there's no way in hell I'll let the love of MY life get hurt by this BASTARD!" she cried, kicking River in his area.

"OOF!" he groaned, kneeling down.

While he was down, Morrison quickly grabbed the gun. "Haha. Feeling powerless now, huh, Riv?" he asked with a smirk.

"Give it back." he said, glaring up at him.

"Give me a reason not to blow your head off right now." he replied in a half whisper.

"I'll give you as good a reason as any." he replied, quickly whipping out another gun and shooting towards them again.

"Watch out!" Melina cried while they both ducked the shot.

"At least we're evenly matched right now." River smiled. "I propose a shootout to see who really deserves the love of fair Melina. The last man standing is the one who wins her."

"Yeah, uh, since she doesn't even give a damn about you, how about I just shoot you and leave you for dead?" Morrison replied, firing a few shots towards River, while he dodged them all.

"John, follow me, I think I found us our only way out!" Melina cried, leading the way through the forest.

"Awesome." he replied, occasionally turning around and firing a few shots towards River, who fired back. "Where are we going?"

Then, they stopped once they reached the end of a cliff. "Uh, not here, I hope?" he finished.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Ok, Mel, I love you, but are you crazy? Now he's got us cornered, unless we..." he began.

"Jump off." she finished. "It's the only option we have left."

He looked down and saw an ocean below. "You're right." he finally agreed.

She took his hand. "At least, even if we don't make it once we land down, I'll be happy knowing that we were together through the whole thing." she said with a smile.

He smiled back and kissed her hand. "I second that, my Paparazzi princess. Te quiero, mi reina." he said sincerely.

She giggled. "Aww, you're getting so good with your Spanish, mi amor!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, I try." he chuckled.

"Wow, so you've decided to surrender yourself at a dead end, eh, Morrison?" asked River.

The two whipped around.

"I knew you'd give up. So let's just make things less bloody and hand Melina over to me." he continued.

"Ok, for one thing, my Johnny would never give me up." Melina replied.

"Yeah, what she said." Morrison smiled.

"Oh? Then I better just end you right now." he replied, his finger on the trigger again.

"Well, ya gotta catch us first! Ready, babe?" Melina asked him.

"Sure am." he replied, while they tightly held each other's hand, and leaped off of the cliff.

River looked at the scene in shock, but then angrily had to find a way to get Melina back. "DAMN IT! I hope he doesn't hurt my Melina!" he cried, speeding off. "I have to find her before it's too late!"


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Just wanted to thank CrazyKidd99, MelinaMorrison619 , and litawwediva06 for the last reviews! You guys are awesome! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

While they were falling, Melina smiled and gazed at Morrison while he smiled and gazed back at her. Before anyone could say anything, they landed in the rushing river with a *SPLASH!*, and the two poked their heads out from underwater, surprised that they were still alive.

"MELINA!" John cried.

"JOHNNY!" she exclaimed.

"We gotta find a way outta this water, it's too dangerous for us to stay in!" he cried.

"AH! Easier said than done!" she exclaimed, furiously swimming towards him, but the water was too intense for her to try and swim back. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed once a huge splash of water sent her back towards what seemed like an endless waterfall.

"MEL!" he screamed, swimming to grab her arm before she could disappear. "I got you!"

"Johnny, get me outta here!" she cried.

"It's gonna be all right!" he replied, struggling to use one arm to swim, while he dragged Melina with him and tried to reach the edge of the grassy surface. After a few moments, he finally was able to grab onto the edge, letting Melina up to safety before she helped to pull him back up with her.

"Whew!" she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We did it!"

"And it ruined my hair in the process." he joked, rinsing out his soaked hair.

"Mine, too." she agreed, rinsing out hers.

While she did, he gazed at her and smiled.

_"Why t__he __hell __did __we __ever __break __up __in __the __first __place? __She's __everything __to __me __and __she __always __will __be. __Not __to __mention __she __looks __so __much __like __an __angel." _he thought.

She caught him looking at her and smiled back. "What?"

Without replying, he leaned in and gave her another intoxicating kiss. "You know how much I love telling you how much I love you?" he asked.

She laughed. "You are just so adorable." she replied, kissing him in return. "And by the way, I love you, too. So, uh, where do we go now? I don't see River anywhere, so that's a good sign."

"Yeah, but I still got his gun just in case." he replied. "I gotta admit, though, the guy was pretty smart to have brung two guns with him, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess he knew that one of us would take his only weapon so he brought a backup one just in case." she agreed. "Anyways, baby, you're not mad at me for not following directions and going back to save you, are ya?"

"I could never be mad at you, Mina. River didn't hurt you, so that's all that really matters." he replied. "Hey, where the hell are we, anyway?"

She looked around to find that there was some kind of busy street beyond some more woods. "Looks like we're near Chinatown." she replied, surprised.

"Wow, how long did we drop down here?" he asked, just as surprised.

"Yeah, really." she chuckled, while they walked through the forest and entered the busy streets of Chinatown, Los Angeles. "I guess we finally lost River! I don't see him anywhere!"

"I'm guessing the douchebag gave up so that he could finally let us live happily ever after." Morrison replied.

"Well, with you and I both still alive, I'm very much happy again." Melina smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck before giving him an insanely passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. "You are incredible." he muttered, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes.

She gazed back into his sweet hazel eyes while she combed her fingers through his hair. "Ok, we gotta find a way back to our hotel." she said quickly. "I kinda need you alone, like, really really badly, so..."

"So do I." he agreed. "But first, we gotta figure out how to find our way back to our car."

"Wait, babe, while we're here in Chinatown, we might as well enjoy ourselves for once and look around the place!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

He smirked. "You want me to buy you stuff, don't ya?" he asked.

"PLEEEEEAAASSSSEEE?" she dragged out.

"And the whinyness comes out again!" he joked.

She playfully punched his arm. "For the last time, I do not whine!" she cried.

"Yeah huh." he mocked.

"NO, I DOOOOONNN'TTT!" she cried, stamping her feet again.

"YES, YOU DOOOOOOOOOOO!" he mocked, stamping his feet.

"Damn you." she smirked back. "And I don't sound like that."

"You say one thing, I say another." he said quickly.

She shot him a look. "Anyways, let's go shopping!" she exclaimed happily. They looked around for a while until they went down this alley, where they ran into...

"Melina, my goddess!" River exclaimed with a smile. "We finally meet again!"

* * *

><p>"No!" she cried, hiding behind John.<p>

"Just how long is it gonna take for us to get rid of you, you son of a bitch?" Morrison asked darkly.

"Once I claim sweet Mina as my own, then my mission'll be complete." he replied. "I'm glad you're all right after that dangerous drop your so called 'boyfriend' put you up against. See, if you were with me, I wouldn't risk your life like he did."

She smirked. "Yeah, I'd rather fall 80ft down a cliff with my Johnny than being trapped with a psychotic bastard like you." she replied.

"Burn." John smiled along.

River reeled inside before he replied, "So, you really want him more than me, don't you?"

"Uh, DUH!" she replied.

"Even after I gave you all those free clothes?" he continued.

"I'd still be grateful for that if you were a normal person, but yeah, even after that." she continued. "And I'll never shop in your store ever again, by the way."

John chuckled.

"Mina, my goddess-" he began.

"Look, just shut up, will you? SHUT. UP. I don't want to hear any more of your damned excuses about why you want me. The fact of the matter is, I am in love with Johnny here, he is the love of my life. My everything, my heart, my soul, and my rock. Not you, River." she said, getting angrier and angrier by the moment.

John smiled at her, while River looked totally stunned.

"And another thing, stop calling me your goddess or whatever, and most of all, do not-I repeat, DO NOT ever call me Mina. That's John's nickname for me, not yours, do I make myself clear to you?" she demanded.

After her speech, John happily applauded for her, while River slowly nodded.

"Well, Riv, that answer your question?" he asked.

"Fine. If I can't have Mina, then nobody can." River said darkly.

The two looked stunned for a moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked quickly.

"Nobody turns down River Van Wilhelm." he continued. "Since I can't have you, then it'll hurt me to say this, but I'll just have to kill the both of you."

Shocked, they looked at one another.

Then, River gestured to another corner, where a whole gang of guys joined him.

"River, if you're trying to freak me out, you're doing one hell of a job!" Melina cried shakily.

"So, you brung your own posse. Big flipping deal." Morrison said sarcastically. "You think we're afraid of all of you?"

"Men. Kill them." River commanded.

They slowly charged towards them.

"Uh, ok. Mel?" asked Morrison.

"Y-Yeah?" she replied.

"Run." he finished.

She sped off first, while Morrison looked back and made sure she ran off to safety, before he slowly turned around and sped off behind her. After that, the gang, led by River, all sped after him down the narrow alleys of the shopping plaza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Next chapter: EPIC CHASEFIGHT SCENE! WHOO! XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After that, the chase began. Morrison and Melina sped down the alley side by side, until they had to think up a diversion plan. "John, I'll go this way, you go that way, and we meet up someplace, ok?" she asked quickly.

"Done deal. Be careful!" he called once he sped in one direction and Melina turned another corner, while the gang divided into two groups and sped after each one.

"You too, babe!" she called back.

Morrison turned down a corner and saw a group of kids blowing bubbles. Not wanting to run over them, he made a gravity defying leap over all of them, while the gang raced past them. Next, Morrison leaped over table after table after table, flipped over a tall rack, flew down and continued speeding away. Merchants were casually pushing their carts in the way, while Morrison easily slipped through a cart of barrels some guy was carrying, before leaping over a moving bicycle and speeding ahead. The gang pretty much mowed everyone down. Morrison made a huge leap over someone's head and over another table, before continuing to head off. Meanwhile, Melina was speeding by on her own, while she had to escape the gang that was on her tail. To her surprise, Morrison caught up with her.

"Oh, good, you're still alive." he concluded, running alongside with her.

"You, too! And I intend for us to stay that way-whoa! Look ahead!" she cried, seeing a display of pointy objects in their path. After that, Morrison made a ninja-like leap over the display, with Melina doing an amazing back flip over the obstacle, and continued following him. The gang ran, tripped over one another, and knocked down the display.

"What the hell are you waiting for? GET THEM!" River cried.

Meanwhile, some guys were moving some more barrels, while two guys carried a stick with a bunch of barbed wire tied in a circle. Morrison and Melina approached it, and before the two guys could move anywhere, Morrison made another amazing leap through the circle, followed by Melina who made an incredible dive through it. She grabbed one of the barrels and tossed it towards the gang before running off, and again, the gang tripped over one another and pretty much demolished everything in their path. Ahead, vendors were preparing food, while Morrison leaped over this guy's back, made a 360 flip over the table, sped over all of the flour, and kicked the stuff off of him while he landed down and continued running. Melina was close behind and did the same thing, but stopped and threw bowls and baskets of food back at the gang. "SCREW ALL OF YA!" she screamed before running off.

Meanwhile, there were two thin sheets of glass in Morrison's path, and instead of running around it, he did a cool flip through the glass, while the gang continued chasing him. Somewhere else, Melina ran into a stand where this guy was cutting up chicken. "Hi, can I borrow that for a sec? Thanks." she said quickly, snatching up the butcher knife. The gang stopped in their tracks. "Yeah. You guys afraid of me now, huh?" she asked with a triumphant smile.

Stunned and not knowing what to do, the gang looked at her. Then, they laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Her smile faded, while she ditched the knife she was carrying and grabbed an even BIGGER knife.

Everyone grew silent.

"Fear me, you sons of bitches." Melina said, with an almost crazed look in her eyes.

Then, a lady was walking by with baskets of knives, saying, "Knives for sale!"

This time, the gang smiled evilly.

Soon after that...

"JOHNNY, HELP ME, DAMMIT!" she screamed in terror, dropping the knife and running for her life while the gang chased her with their own knives.

Meanwhile, Morrison turned down another corner, leaped on a table and dropkicked a gang member that was already hiding there. Next, two more enemies were trying to attack him, but John beat them to the punch and spun around and kicked them all away. Then, he did another 360 flip in the air before landing with a split. "I rule. Hey, let's break-dance!" he smiled, before spinning around and doing a few break-dance moves while kicking away some more enemies. Then, an enemy swung a wooden board towards him, while John made a gravity defying leap over it, before twirling around and kicking the guy out. "DAMN, I'm so cool!" he exclaimed before seeing some more guys heading for him. He rolled backwards before doing another twirly leap off of the table and speeding away.

Meanwhile, Melina was still escaping the gang, before stopping at another food table. She caught a bowl of spicy red herbs, and tossed the stuff in their faces.  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the guys screamed, covering their faces. "IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"<p>

She laughed. "You all make me laugh. Here, you hungry?" she asked, grabbing some clumps of meat and tossing it at this one guy. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony.  
>"Dude, it's just meat. Calm down." she replied, before another guy swung a pole towards her. She ducked, smashed some more meat in his face, before slamming his face into the whole mountain of meat. As he struggled, she kept him in place while repeatedly slamming her knee into his gut. "WHO'S A BITCH NOW? HUH? HUH? HUH? My pimp hand is STRONG!" she cried before punching the guy out and running off. "Wow, Johnny would be so proud of me." she smiled.<p>

"GET HER!" the leader screamed.

"Wha-oh." she cried before speeding off again.

Meanwhile, the other half of the gang was chasing Morrison, while carrying wooden boards. He noticed a huge stack of tires and used them to bounce himself in the air, do an amazing couple of 360 flips over the guys, and land back on the ground while the enemies chased him again. After that, he sped up a wall and leaped over a tall fence, before realizing that he was cornered. The gang members gathered together and blocked his path. "Wow, Morrison. You really impress me with your moves." River announced, clapping his hands. "What, you some kind of ninja?"  
>He flashed his cute, crooked half smile again. "Something like that." he replied.<p>

River pulled out the gun. "You know, if I get rid of you now, I won't even have to hurt sweet Melina." he replied, his finger on the trigger again. "Any last words, Johnny boy?"

"Yeah, you and your little posse here can just kiss my ass." he replied, before charging towards them, literally stepping over their heads, and running off again.

"GET HIM!" River cried again.

He continued running, while he ran into Melina again. "Hey, Mel!" he greeted.

"Hi, Johnny!" she exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss. "How you holding up?"

"I just told those guys off and used my ninja-like skills to outsmart em. You?" he asked.

"Sweet! I pretty much kicked this one guy's ass and it was fun." she replied.

"Nice! Oh, hey, watch out!" he cried, looking ahead at the cars that were in the way.

The two leaped over one parked car, ran ahead and leaped over a moving car, and looked back to see if the guys were still chasing them, before looking ahead to find a car that was pulling out in front of them. "JOHNNY!" Melina cried.

"Follow my lead." he replied.

The truck was pulling out, while Morrison and Melina both did an amazing split and easily slid under the car.

"Ooh, sweet moves!" she smiled.

"Thanks, right back at ya!" he smiled back.

After that, the two ran while the gang was about to surround them again.

"Neither of you can escape me!" River cried.

"Screw him, what's the plan, Johnny?" she asked.

"Follow me, baby." he replied, leaping up this set of platforms. She followed him, but each met up with a gang member willing to fight them. Morrison took on this one guy while he fended him off with a few kung fu moves. Melina faced off with another guy, while he tried to attack her with a wooden board, and she flip kicked it out of his hands. While the guys tried attacking them some more, Morrison used the bouncy platforms to do some 360 flips off of each one, while Melina used the poles to flip herself down back to the ground. "Johnny, this way!" Melina cried, seeing a wall in their path.

They ran, while Morrison expertly leaped up and over the wall, and reached down to grab Melina's hands. "Can you reach, babe?" he called.

She leaped up, where she grabbed onto his wrists. "Yeah! Hurry, baby, they're coming!" she cried.

"Haha. What an exciting chase, my friends. Too bad it has to end this way." River announced, holding out his gun.

"I don't think so." Melina replied, using her legs and feet to kick the gun out of his hand and kick him away, before Morrison quickly pulled her back up with him to safety. "Mel, let's get outta here!" he cried, taking her hand and speeding off.

"DAMN IT!" River cried. "There has to be another way. This isn't over."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I was watching this epic chase scene from some Japanese movie on YouTube when I was making this story, and totally pictured Melina and John doing the moves that I saw. It was cool. :) That's where the inspiration for this chapter came from.<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Later, Morrison and Melina kept on running until they ran back into the woods and located this abandoned cabin.

"How about there?" Melina asked, tired from all the running.

"Looks like a good hiding place to me." he agreed, entering the place with her. "This place should keep us safe until we find a way back to our car."

"Ok. Whew, what a chase that was, huh, baby?" she asked, resting on a bed.

"You said it, babe." he agreed, laying down next to her. "I gotta admit, though, that was pretty damned awesome. I got to show off my ninja moves and I had fun."

She giggled. "I wish I could've seen. Oh yeah, and that reminds me."

"Yeah?"

"You never got to show me those bejewels that you brought the other day! You promised me that you'd show me what they looked like on your sexy abs." she pouted.

"Aww, don't worry, my Paparazzi Princess." he said, giving her a kiss. "When we get back home and all this River madness is over, I'll give you a sneak peek."

"Yay, I feel special!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him another kiss.

"You are special." he smiled, before kissing the sensitive areas of her neck.

"Mmm, Johnny..." she kept smiling. "I'm so glad we're finally alone."

"Me, too." he agreed. "Hey, you think it'd be safe to..."

"I dunno." she replied, looking out of the windows. "I mean, what if River finds us?"

"He's not here right now." he replied, still kissing her.

"Babe, seriously. Besides, we're supposed to be finding a way back to the car before he DOES find us again." she said. "Trust me, once we get back home, we'll have all night to take care of some unfinished business."

He smirked. "Okay." he pouted. "Like I said, whatever my princess wants, she gets."

"Aww, you spoil me so well, my Shaman of Sexy." she giggled, giving him a kiss.

"Hey, I aim to please." he replied, holding her tightly. "Don't you just wish we could stay this way forever?"

"I know." she agreed with a smile. "Just you, me, and nobody else could ever bother us. Especially ol' Riv."

He kissed her forehead. "Heh, you really sound tired. Why don't you get some rest and I'll try to find out where our car is?" he asked.

"No, stay here with me. God knows where River is and I don't want him to hurt you." Melina replied, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her.

"All right, if you say so." he agreed, snuggling close to her.

Outside, River managed to find the cabin, and assumed that they were hiding inside. "Hahaha." he chuckled evilly.

Inside, the two were drifting off to sleep, until they heard a loud *CRASH!*

Their eyes shot open and they looked up to see River glaring down at them, holding a bottle of fuel.

"River!" cried Melina.

Morrison leaped up from the bed. "Ok, get the hell outta here, damn it! We've seen just about enough of you." he said seriously.

"Haha, like I mentioned before. If I can't have sweet Melina, then neither can you, pretty boy." he replied, pouring the fuel on the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell are you doing with that?" Melina demanded.

"I was just thinking that since the three of us have grown so acquainted to one other, we might as well all end it together." he replied, pouring the rest of the stuff on the ground.

Confused, the two looked at one another before looking back at him.

"Mel, we better get the hell outta here." Morrison said, taking her hand and speeding towards the door, but River beat them to the punch and nailed it shut. "Nobody's leaving." he announced.

"Look, I don't know what you're up to, but we're not sticking around for it!" Melina cried, speeding towards a window, which was closed tightly. "No!"

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, my friends. But it has to be done." he continued, while lighting up a match.

"No. River, please don't do this." Morrison said cautiously. "It's not worth it."

"Yeah, why would you even want to do this to yourself, much less John and I?" she agreed. "If you weren't so obsessive over me, the three of us could've been great friends."

"I didn't just want friendship. I wanted more. I wanted you." River replied, gazing at her.

They just looked back at him.

"Then if you love me so much, then please let John and I leave." she continued.

He looked back at her.

"Please." she repeated.

Then, to everyone's surprise, River leaned in and gave Melina a passionate kiss.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" Morrison demanded, raging with fury.

Before he could attack, River broke away and dropped the lit match, which landed in the fuel, which began setting the place ablaze.

"NO!" Melina screamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Last chappie up next. What will happen now? :O<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The fire spread quickly in the relatively small cabin, and Morrison and Melina needed to find a way out before it was too late...

"You happy now, River? This what you wanted? For the three of us to die in here with nobody to find us?" Morrison demanded.

"Hey, there was no other choice." he replied. "It's too late now."

"Too late-Son of a BITCH!" John cried, throwing a punch towards him. River countered and began to choke him, while the guys rolled around on the floor, barely reaching the oncoming flames.

Meanwhile the smoke was nearly consuming Melina. "JOHN!" she barely screamed, choking on the smoke. "Watch out for the fire!"

He pinned River down and threw a few punches towards him. "Melina, you gotta find a way outta here while I have him pinned down!" he choked out.

"I can't leave without you!" she screamed back.

"Forget about me! Just get yourself outta here while you still can!" he argued.

"John-"

"Don't argue with me, Melina, get the hell outta here right now!" he interrupted before River got the upper hand and started attacking him again.

With tears running down her face, she had no choice but to get herself out. She ran to the window and tried to open it again, but couldn't. Then, she looked around and found a night table by the bed. She used all she had to throw the table towards the window, shattering it open. "Ok." she began. "John, I got it open, come on!"

River still had him pinned down and tried to force him towards the flames. Before he could do anything, though, he was able to get himself away from the flames and headed towards Melina, but the fire reached up to the low ceiling and was able to drop a few heavy blocks of wood down, and one pinned him down. "Mel..." he began, the smoke getting to him.

"Johnny!" she cried in a small voice, rushing to him. "Hold on, I'll get you *cough* out!"

"No!" he argued. "It's too dangerous in here! Please, just get yourself to safety."

Before she could reply, another few pieces of wood fell down, nearly hitting her. "I can't leave you here!" she cried.

"You have to! Just get out of here while you can!" he cried sternly. "I'll try and make it outta here."

She paused for a moment.

"GO!" he cried.

"John!" she sobbed, leaping out of the window and landing outside on the grass.

After that, there was a huge *CRASH!* from inside and she began sobbing wildly. "JOHN! No, no...my baby..." she cried, crawling away from the nearly totaled cabin. "No, he can't be gone. He can't be..." she sobbed, crouching down on the grass and holding her knees close to her chest. "Johnny..."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, someone staggered towards her. Melina saw a shadow above her and feared that it was River. "River, get the hell away from me." she whimpered. "You've already done enough as it is, right? You got what you wanted. You took away my John, the one person who meant everything to me."<p>

"Who said that I was gone?" asked a familiar voice.

Shocked, Melina sprung up and found the love of her life, John Morrison alive and well! "John!" she sobbed, burying her face into his chest. "Oh, thank God you're okay!"

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Melina, it's over. It's all over." he replied soothingly.

"River's..." she began.

"Burning to a crisp in there as we speak. He'll never bother us again." he finished, kissing her on the forehead.

With tears of joy, she smiled back at him and replied, "Thank God. So are you ok? How'd you get outta there?"

"It was tough, but I managed to fight off River, get myself unpinned and climb out of the window." he replied. "But what matters is that you and I defeated him, and now we can go home and celebrate the right way."

"With some bejewels?" she smiled.

"Yeah, since you won't stop whining about it." he replied, lifting her up in his arms.

"I don't whine-" she began.

"Yes, you do." he said quickly.

"Yeah, you're right." she quickly agreed.

After they laughed, they headed off to search for their car, while he said, "Melina, I love you."

"I love you too, Johnny." she replied, while they shared an intoxicating kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And they lived happily ever after! :D For now. ...Is River really dead? Who knows. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who read and especially the ones who reviewed! Internet cupcakes for EVERYONE, LOL! :) Check out my new story <span>Monster's Ball <span>if you want!~~Dani**_


End file.
